


The Most Happy

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Christopher was the cutest thing, both his parents thought so. His favorite activity in the world was running across the castle as fast as his toddler legs let him. Of course, considering that he was only one years old, soon to be two, the running was mostly just standing up, sitting down and crawling. But he was running in spirit. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Happy

Baby Christopher was the cutest thing, both his parents thought so. His favorite activity in the world was running across the castle as fast as his toddler legs let him. Of course, considering that he was only one years old, soon to be two, the running was mostly just standing up, sitting down and crawling. But he was running in spirit. 

"Isn't he just the most adorable little baby to ever grace this earth?" Ella smirked as she grabbed her baby in her arms, turning to look at her husband.

"He most certainly is," Kit smiled as he walked over to them and placed a kiss on top of his son's head. "And he definitely takes after you in that."

"Oh, hush, he's equally like the both of us," Ella smiled, setting Christopher back on the floor. They watched as he played with the ball Ella had handed to him, moving it from one hand to another before trying to put it in his mouth.

"No, Christopher, not in your mouth!" Ella said gently, watching as the baby tossed the ball across the room.

"And off I go again," Kit smirked. This was about the tenth time he'd had to go and fetch the ball in the past ten minutes.

"You are a restless little one, aren't you?" Ella smiled down at his son. "I think you're going to make a fine king one day. What do you think?"

Of course Christopher's answer was less than satisfactory, but Ella knew it to be true anyway. Her son was the most precious thing she had ever seen, and she would do everything in her power to protect him.

"I think it's time for his nap," Kit said as he came back, taking the baby in his arms. "He's getting tired."

"Crawling around will do that to you," Ella said, placing a kiss on top of her son's head before kissing her husband. "Will you take him?"

"I will," Kit said with a gentle smile, placing a hand on Ella's swollen belly. "I can't wait to meet our next child."

"I think it will be a girl," Ella said with a smile.

"A girl or boy, I will love them nevertheless", Kit said gently, kissing her once more before walking off.

Ella nodded to herself, her hands on her belly. As she stood there, she found that she was happier than she had ever been in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit lame, since I feel like I've been writing these Kitella + babies fics so much that they begin to repeat themselves, but I tried :)


End file.
